


Will You...?

by TheOriginalLovelace



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: Mal has a very important question to ask the love of her life.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Will You...?

Mal touches the little box in her pocket and smiles absently, fingers dancing across fine velvet. This is it. She's ready; _they're_ ready.

She risks a glance across the table, entirely too aware of the nervous blush working its way up her neck, and almost gives it all away with a relieved sigh as she takes in Evie who is, blessedly, distracted by the view.

She looks absolutely beautiful but then she always does. (Evie says she's biased but Mal prefers to think that their relationship affords her even more time and reasons to see just how beautiful her girlfriend truly is.) And, right now, with the setting sun spilling through the window and gilding her features with pure golden light, Mal is 100% ready and willing to fight anyone who thinks otherwise.

"You're staring."

She blinks, dragging her eyes from painted-red lips only to sink into deep brown eyes. "Just enjoying the view," she drawls, the corners of her mouth lifting in a self-assured smirk as pink settles along Evie's cheekbones.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head but it's all done with a sort of fond exasperation that speaks of familiarity, of love, and the sight warms Mal from the outside in. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"Yeah," she says, a smile of her own tugging full lips upward, "I really do."

Mal fumbles with her glass of after dinner wine - a little overcome by the naked emotion in Evie's voice - and almost turns _The Rose's_ un-ironically white tablecloth red.

"Mal, are you alright? You've been jumpy since we left the apartment." 

She chuckles, glancing up at her through her lashes. "You, uh, caught that, huh?"

Evie smiles, soft and sweet and just a little bit chastising. "You never could hide anything from me, M, you know that."

She chuckles. "Well then," she began, rolling her shoulders even as her hand slips into her pocket, "Why start now?'

"Mal?"

"E, _Evie_ , I love you," she says, perhaps a little more bluntly than she'd wanted to but that's her all over. Sharp edges and blunt words all wrapped up in a small angry package that, for whatever reason, Evie seems to love. "I am so stupidly, recklessly, _deeply_ in love with you that there isn't anything I wouldn't do, anything I wouldn't give, to be with you every day for the rest of my life." Her fingers close around the box and, now, for the first time in what feels like years, they don't shake or tremble when wrapping around blue velvet.

"So, uh, with that in mind," she slides from her seat and down onto one knee, box in hand. She can feel countless eyes on her but the only ones that matter are blown wide and filled with tears she desperately hopes find their roots in happiness. "Evelyn Regina Hart," she opens the box and Evie gasps and _God_ she hopes that's a good sign, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Mal," she gasps out, "Yes. A hundred, a _thousand_ , times yes!"

And then Mal's taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto Evie's finger and it fits and she feels a rush of relief, which is ridiculous because she'd maybe sorta kinda stolen Evie's favorite ring to take to the jewelers, and then she can't really think because Evie's tugging her from the floor and into a kiss but she's pretty sure the whole restaurant is clapping so, that's cool.

They pull apart, breathless and smiling and, maybe, a little teary eyed - though Mal will vehemently deny that part later and Evie will let her - and Mal knows, in that deep, pit of the stomach kinda way that only ever seems to happen when she has a paintbrush in her hand or thinks about Evie, that for all her fumbling, all her worry, this all happened exactly the way it was meant to. Yet another perfectly imperfect step forward for the two of them to take together.

And, honestly, Mal wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> also, jic anyone's wondering, I made up Evie's full name.


End file.
